


Things We Take, Things We Give

by KaidaShade



Series: Warlords and Weaponsmiths [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Small Top/Large Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: Shaxx never realised quite how strong Exos are, but the knowledge proves to be quite exciting for both him and Banshee.
Relationships: Banshee-44/Shaxx (Destiny)
Series: Warlords and Weaponsmiths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Things We Take, Things We Give

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know who to blame for this one, but it's been a while since I wrote these two and apparently some of y'all like this crack. I've been working on an original story with original characters which will maybe see the light of day one day, and trying to finish Crimson Flowers because I am so close. 
> 
> I still have a few ideas for Destiny though, it's just a case of developing them and getting them down on screen, y'know? Some fun, some smutty, some just tragic, we'll just have to see what makes it out of the ol' noggin first eh?

It started so inconsequentially.   
  
Evening walks along the fortress walls had become a staple for Banshee and his imposing Warlord partner. The quiet moments were wonderful, just for them and them alone with none of the expectations that sat upon Shaxx’s shoulders during the days. The setting sun gleamed off of Shaxx’s helmet, lighting up the white with gold and making the orange parts seem to glow when he turned his head. The distant sound of an eagle among the peaks drifted to them, a counterpoint to a silence broken only by the crunch of their footsteps and the quiet whistle of the wind.

Shaxx’s hand was warm in his even through his gauntlet, and neither of them felt the need to speak. That, perhaps, was why Banshee had any warning at all, a moment more to react as a sudden crack split the quiet and the stone shifted under his feet. He leapt back with a bark of warning and felt Shaxx’s hand tighten in his as part of the wall fell away, taking the Warlord with it. Shaxx dropped and Banshee felt a wrench in his shoulder as he suddenly took his weight, but gritted his jaw and dug in his heels, and he only slid a couple of inches, somehow, before he could grab Shaxx’s arm with his other hand and stop himself.   
  
The stone hit the ground with a crash, and Banshee dared to look down. There was Shaxx, hanging from his hands and swinging slightly in the wind, helmet turned upwards. He could have sworn their eyes met, though there was no way to tell for sure, and for a moment he did nothing before he remembered that he should probably pull him up, and slowly he backed up towards the other side of the wall until Shaxx could get a knee on a solid part of the stone and haul himself up. He dropped onto his back, the rise and fall of his chest visible even with his armour, and Banshee sank to his knees next to him.   
“You okay?” 

“Hah. Yes, thank you. I suppose I need to do some repairs…” Shaxx remarked, his head turning towards the chunk now missing from the walkway, “I didn’t realise you were quite so strong. Not entirely necessary, but you saved my life I think.”   
“Exo.” Banshee shrugged. Shaxx sounded a little… strained. Had he hurt himself? He still hadn’t let go of his hand, he realised, but that was a state of affairs he was quite happy to continue, “I probably weigh as much as you do.”   
“Nonetheless. Are you alright? It must have been a strain.” Shaxx reached up to touch his shoulder, as if he could feel any damage through the fabric of his shirt, and Banshee found himself leaning into the touch as he so often did when Shaxx was involved.   
“Just fine. Stretched cable or two maybe, they’ll fix themselves.” he assured him, then forced himself to get up and help to pull Shaxx to his feet. He’d never noticed that he could actually do that so easily, and as Shaxx returned to his rightful stature, looming over him, there seemed to be a quickness to the Warlord’s breathing that had nothing to do with his near-death experience. Hmm, “Let’s head down. Repairs can happen tomorrow.”   
“Quite.” Shaxx cleared his throat, and together they headed back to the stairs down to ground level within the walls.

Shaxx took a moment to warn those on guard duty of the treacherous section of wall, and to anyone else he sounded his usual self, but there was a hint of something in the way he held himself, and Banshee only found out what it was when he was steered gently to Shaxx’s quarters and immediately pinned up against the door, Shaxx reaching past his head for the lights and all but throwing his helmet off to press his scarred lips insistently to Banshee’s mouth. Banshee needed no persuading to wrap his arms around the Warlord’s neck and tangle his fingers in his short hair, jaws parting to admit his eager tongue.   
  
He only bothered to speak when Shaxx finally had to come up for air and dove down instead to kiss his neck, his head tilting back with a rough, staticky chuckle. “Danger got you all worked up, huh?” He teased, and was rewarded with a large hand cupping his ass.    
“ _ You _ have me all worked up,” Shaxx insisted, “such a casual show of strength, as though lifting me like that were nothing. You never fail to impress me.” 

His teeth scraped over Banshee’s throat and he gasped static, clinging a little tighter before an idea took hold and well, who was he to deny an impulse that clearly worked for him? He let his hands slide down, squeezing Shaxx’s ass with both hands before going to his thighs and heaving.

With their height difference it had to look ridiculous, and Shaxx would have had to bend himself in half to keep kissing his neck, but the startled noise that Shaxx made made the effort entirely worth it. If there was one thing he wasn’t used to, it was being picked up as though he were a man half his size, and even with his face planted in Shaxx’s armoured abdomen and something hard digging in somewhere around his ribs Banshee couldn’t help but chuckle. “Huh. That’s interesting.”

“Bed. Now…. please?” Shaxx managed, one hand on Banshee’s shoulder and the other on the wall for purchase. There was a desperation in his voice that he didn’t think he’d heard before, and hearing that iron self-control and authority slip sent a spike of arousal straight through him, his cock threatening to unsheathe from that alone. Refusal seemed downright stupid, when it was only a few well-practised steps to reach the large, plush bed and drop Shaxx down onto it, a glimmer of Light dancing across the surface as his Ghost stripped him in one easy motion. Banshee followed him down, pressed up between his legs where he could sprawl across his wide chest and stretch up to kiss him, the hard line of Shaxx’s erection incredibly obvious beneath his thin underlayer as he laid atop it.   
  
Shaxx’s groan reverberated through him as Banshee rolled his hips against him, finally giving up on his own self-control and letting his arousal slide out against Shaxx’s. His fans span up and he buried his face in Shaxx’s neck for a moment, resisting the urge to bite him back; it wouldn’t do to ruin the sheets with blood even if it wouldn’t kill him permanently. It was a challenge, especially with Shaxx’s hands sliding down his back and over his ass to pull him closer, as if any closer could be had between them. “Damnit, Banshee…” Shaxx gasped when he dared a little nip to the underside of his jaw, his thighs clenching against Banshee’s hips and the tingle of Arc skittering over his plating where they touched. He had no doubt that those thighs could crush him if Shaxx was determined, but they trembled as he ran his hands over them and tilted his head to kiss him, “Please…”   
“Gotta tell me what you want, Shaxx.” Banshee rumbled, surprising himself. When had he grown so confident? The effect was immediate, though; he felt as much as heard Shaxx gasp, was lifted off the mattress slightly as his hips canted up hungrily, hands squeezing at him and sending a jolt through him that was almost painful, “Careful.”   
“Sorry, sorry.” The Arc died away to a pleasurable tingle either side of the lower end of his spine, and he could almost hear the gears turning as Shaxx tried to gather his thoughts, “Take me. Please. Just this once.”

Banshee felt his fans stutter for a moment, unsure if he'd heard him correctly. He paused, and Shaxx turned his head to nuzzle at the side of his head. "Only if you want to? But I would very much like you to."

"Oh no, I want to." Banshee kissed him, drawing back only to hook his fingers into Shaxx's pants and pull them off before he was right back on top of him, kissing him while he worked his own pants off one-handed. Shaxx's bare thighs tingled against his waist, one arm around his back while the other reached to fish around in a drawer for lube. Freeing his cock took some of the pressure off and Banshee relaxed a bit, though his fans were running hard in anticipation, he decided to take this slowly and took both of them in one hand- a stretch, with Shaxx's girth, but he was well used to that now- to stroke them lazily. Making Shaxx squirm was a rare treat, hearing him gasp and groan and feeling him buck against his touch, strong enough to lift Banshee's knees from the bed. 

Even his patience had a limit though, and he drew back to open the lube bottle with his mouth, the cap between his jaws and removed with a twist of his hand, though once his fingers were sufficiently slick he found himself concerned that he would hurt Shaxx. He was a warlord, sure; powerful and immortal and more than used to pain, but there was no place for that between them and the sharp pinch of tender flesh caught between metal joints would be fun for neither of them. Shaxx seemed to have no such concerns, a soft growl of want rumbling up from his chest as Banshee teased a finger down from his balls, brushing against his entrance to make him shiver. He only wished he could see what he was doing, that they didn't have to do this in the dark, but the tradeoff of being able to lean over and brush his mouth against Shaxx's lips as he pressed a finger into him was more than worth it.

He probed deeper as Shaxx groaned, his teeth scraping the hard metal plate of his mouth as he stroked his thumb against the base of his cock and ran a hand up his abs, tracing the powerful muscles with the pads of his fingers. Shaxx's hands were on him in return, cupping his jaw and running over his shoulders while his thighs held him close, raw power carefully restrained to avoid hurting him. Such restraint deserved a reward, and Shaxx seemed to take the second finger easily, allaying any fears Banshee might have had. He supposed that compared to Saladin he was still a small man, but perhaps that meant he didn’t have to be so careful.   
  
He nipped at Shaxx’s lip, tasted blood and heard him moan in the same moment, and the clench of his hand against his shoulder coupled with a tingling surge of Light that had his fingers curling inside Shaxx made up his mind. He freed his hand, wrapping his arm around Shaxx’s thigh to hike it a little higher and give himself a better angle to line himself up with his hole. “You like it rough?” He asked, though he already suspected he knew the answer, and he was rewarded with eager hands sliding down his back.   
“Please.”

Who could have resisted, when Shaxx sounded more desperate than Banshee had ever heard him, when that gorgeous body arched against him, seeking more contact when they were already touching at every spot they could, when Shaxx radiated Light and seemed to bathe him in it, set his wires singing? To sink into that was so easy, to lean over him and plant a hand in the sheets and rock into him, slowly at first to savour his warmth and his Light, the squeeze of muscles around his cock and his hips and shoulders as he hilted himself and had to hold still and just vent, all his plating flared to dump heat. He could see the faint spots of his own eye lights against Shaxx’s skin, brightening from the Arc coursing over his body, and he forced them to turn off so that he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of something he shouldn’t, looked down in the dark and drew back, only to thrust in again.

Shaxx had never been quiet, and his moans reverberated through Banshee’s body where he pressed chest to chest with him, driving into him faster, harder as Shaxx demanded in gasps and groans. He dimly hoped that nobody would hear the creak of the bed, the occasional bang when a particularly rough thrust slammed it against the wall. The bangs became more frequent as Shaxx rocked his hips up to meet him, the crackle of Arc seemingly everywhere and infusing the scent of ozone into the air, mingled with Shaxx’s sweat and the heated metal tang from Banshee’s vents. He drank it in, mouth slightly open against Shaxx’s neck and panting static and garbled, desperate praise as pleasure surged through him, the slick slide of their bodies setting his nerves alight and pushing him higher and higher with every thrust.   
  
He was close, he was so close, and Shaxx showed no signs of asking him to stop or anything but encouragement. The creak of the bed sounded almost frantic, and he realised far too late that there was another noise as he gave one hard thrust and the creak became a crack. The next moment the world seemed to drop out from under him and he landed heavily on Shaxx’s chest, was terrified for a moment that the crunching noise from beneath him had been Shaxx’s  _ ribs _ or something equally vital, but the noise his lover made was half wheeze and half laugh when Banshee froze.   
“It’s… Light, it’s alright. I think you broke the bed, but you didn’t break me.” Shaxx assured him, his voice hoarse and a little strained but his lips soft and insistent as he pressed them to Banshee’s temple, “You’re alright?”   
“I’m fine.” Banshee replied, turning his head to kiss him and half pulling out, prepared to let him go after the mishap, but Shaxx was having none of it and he wrapped his legs back around him.   
“You don’t have to stop. It’s not going to get less broken.” 

There was the faintest hint of a shake to Shaxx’s voice. He was just as close, Banshee realised, teetering on the edge and held there only by his stillness. He pushed himself up a little, pulling out a little further and rolling his hips ever so slowly, just to hear him groan and feel him try to push back against him, get more, faster. A hand on his chest stopped him, the crackle of Arc lighting up around Banshee’s fingertips in response, and all at once Banshee’s self control broke and he drove into him with a hungry burst of static, fucking him hard and fast in the wreckage of the bed until orgasm hit him like a train, all at once at one final burst of Light from Shaxx that washed over him and dragged them over together to collapse in a heap.   
  
When Banshee came back to himself he found his chest sticky with Shaxx’s spend and the Warlord sprawled beneath him, ribs rising and falling and gently lifting him with every breath as he recovered. He stayed there a little longer, tilting his head with a soft creak and nuzzling against his collarbone.    
“That was… that was fantastic.” Shaxx said after a moment, a soft chuckle filling the air as his hand wandered down Banshee’s back a little unsteadily.   
“You’re fantastic.” Banshee rumbled back, pulling out to settle more comfortably on top of him as Shaxx’s legs slowly untensed and released him, leaving them both limp and boneless for just a little longer. The room seemed so quiet, filled only with whirring fans and heavy breathing and the tiny sounds of skin on metal as their hands gently wandered, until finally Shaxx’s fingers touched the mess on Banshee’s plating and he tutted.   
“That won’t do. Come here.” He suggested, gently tugging Banshee into his lap. Banshee went, a little clumsily, and settled across his thighs with a questioning noise that turned to a gasp of feedback as a hot, wet tongue touched his chest. He shivered, tipping his head back cand wrapping an arm around Shaxx’s neck as the Warlord slowly, methodically licked him clean, only stopping short of his lower stomach and groin due to lack of flexibility, where he returned to Banshee’s mouth to kiss him.   
“Think we’re gonna have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” Banshee admitted sheepishly between kisses, and Shaxx chuckled again.   
“A small price to pay. Do you think your bed will fit us both?”   
  


He considered it. He rarely slept in his own room these days, but the bed was a lot smaller. “Only if you like being a pillow.”   
“I think I can live with that.” Another kiss, then a shimmer of Light offered a tantalising glimpse of Shaxx’s scarred jawline as his Ghost transmitted his helmet into his hands and he slid it on before turning on the lights so that they could find the rest of their clothes. Banshee reluctantly slid off of him, Shaxx’s hands lingering on his waist until he moved out of reach and found where he’d kicked his pants off to. Maybe he didn’t need to bend over quite like that to pick them up, but feeling Shaxx’s eyes on him as he did so was worth it. He glanced back at him and felt his fans kick on again; the Warlord sprawled there, dark skin peppered with finger-shaped bruises that were already healing, his undershirt shoved up to his neck and his cock hanging thick and heavy against his thigh as he watched Banshee dress. Banshee felt his eyes widen, drinking in the sight, and wondered as he so often did how he had won this God in human form for himself.   
  
He had to break the spell somehow, and throwing Shaxx’s trousers at him seemed as good a way as any. They landed in his lap, and Shaxx chuckled as he stood to pull them on and, once they were both dressed, ambled up behind Banshee to draw him in and kiss the side of his head gently. “Thank you.”    
“Shouldn’t I be thanking you? Not every day a mortal gets to fuck a Risen.”   
“Not every day a mortal can fuck me hard enough to break my bed. Even Saladin hasn’t managed that.” He let him go, heading for the door without bothering with the rest of his armour. Likely by now nobody else would be up anyway, and it wasn’t far.   
  
Compared to Shaxx’s, Banshee’s room seemed small and plain and his bed certainly wasn’t built for nearly seven foot of man, let alone two people. Still, they found a way to settle together, Shaxx laying on his back while Banshee cuddled into his chest, their legs tangled together and the lights off so that Shaxx could remove his helmet, and though it was a little cramped Banshee couldn’t think of anywhere that he would rather be.


End file.
